


Predator

by rz_jocelyn



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rz_jocelyn/pseuds/rz_jocelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outsider POV. Skills and smarts; in a world where only the fittest survived, Ryuuzaki "Demon" Tatsumi was always the predator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator

**Author's Note:**

> The fascinating characters of the Messiah Project do not belong to me; I only own Ryuuzaki "Demon" Tatsumi and his Messiah, Yuuki. Comments and criticisms are welcomed. ENJOY! xD

Ryuuzaki “Demon” Tatsumi, or so he had introduced himself, was a new member of the Church: over six feet tall, broad-shouldered and burly. He had previously been a bouncer for an illegal prostitution club, and, rumour was that, he had come close to killing several particularly troublesome clients who refused to keep their hands to themselves. Combined with his intelligence – he had proven himself quite handily in a few classes that he certainly wasn’t a personification of the “all brawns and no brains” stereotype – he was one of the few highly regarded potentials.  
  
Skills and smarts; in a world where only the fittest survived, Tatsumi was always the predator.  
  
However, he had one flaw – and it was rather fatal, as his Messiah, Yuuki, often commented: he tended to underestimate those who didn’t fit his expectations.  
  
Which was why he stepped on to the mat with easy confidence despite facing off against a senior. And, not just any senior; his sparring opponent was one of the elite students who would soon be undergoing his graduation mission.  
  
Yuuki had warned him against Kaidou Eiri, but even as Tatsumi towered over the much smaller man, the former bouncer couldn’t help the thought that meandered through his mind.  
  
‘Am I supposed to be scared now?’  
  
Kaidou-senpai looked more like a doll his girls at the club would’ve loved to cuddle with his large eyes and cute, almost angelic, features – because Tatsumi had seen plenty of pretty boys in his previous line of a work, and even amongst the hosts who prided themselves on their looks, Kaidou-senpai’s were top of the line – and it was hard to believe that someone like him would soon become a Sakura member.  
  
How did someone like that even manage to survive missions, let alone complete them?  
  
Well… He did have a reputation as a good shot; maybe he often played back up to Mitsumi-senpai. Church students worked all missions with their Messiahs after all.  
  
Tatsumi supposed something of his thoughts must’ve shown on his face because Yuuki, who was watching from the sidelines along with Mitsumi-senpai, slapped a hand to his face and shook his head.  
  
The whistle was blown.  
  
Tatsumi blinked. A hairbreadth away from breaking his nose was a foot. He stumbled back, stunned.  
  
And, Kaidou-senpai struck.  
  
The world spun. The next thing Tatsumi knew, he found his breath knocked out of him as his body slammed mercilessly against the mat. Gasping, he unconsciously flung his hands up in defense, all his survival instincts screaming at him to run.  
  
He wasn’t the predator here; he was the  _prey_.  
  
The smaller man, no,  _Kaidou Eiri_ , loomed over him, amber eyes serious, piercing, intimidating.  
  
 _Terrifying._  
  
Tatsumi felt a shiver ran down his spine.  
  
This was the elite student of the Church renowned for his unparalleled shooting skills.  
  
Who could also, clearly, more than hold his own in hand-to-hand combat.  
  
And, Tatsumi would not underestimate him ever again.  
  


  
~ OWARI ~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written based on the dialogue prompt generated on this website: http://writingexercises.co.uk/dialogue-generator.php
> 
> The prompt was: "'Am I supposed to be scared now?".


End file.
